Modern vehicles typically include on-board equipment for communicating with remote systems. On-board communication equipment enhances a vehicle, such as by enabling the vehicle to process remote control commands when the vehicle engine is off. However, on-board communication equipment also draws power from a battery of the vehicle. If too much power is drawn from the battery when the vehicle engine is off, the charge of the battery may become insufficient to restart the engine.